Masking The Pain
by PlumCrazy
Summary: Yuffie is having troubles dealing with her life but thinks she's found a way to deal with all her troubles.
1. Comforts

Masking The Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of it's characters

"No! My oatmeal! This can't be real. The forces of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing. My oatmeal is gone. My oatmeal will no longer laugh, no longer cry, or get angry. What about Us? What are We supposed to do? My fingers are tingling, my mouth is dry, my eyes are burning," Yuffie said as her oatmeal fell to the floor.

Vincent shot her a glare and said, "That wasn't funny."

Yuffie blinked and let a tear fall down her face. Wait… was she really crying. It had been so long she had last cried; not since her mother had died, not since she was five. "I know I just…" she gave a quivered breath and let another tear fall down her face, "I miss her so much Vincent!"

It had been a year since Aerith's death, a year since Cloud had killed Sephiroth.

"We all do."

Yuffie felt a pain constrict in her chest and let out a small cry.

Cloud walked in and sat down next to Yuffie. "What's wrong?" he asked wiping away a tear from her face.

"I miss her, I miss Aerith," Yuffie sobbed, giving into the pain.

Cloud leaned over and hugged Yuffie, "So do I, but it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but Sephiroth's."

"I know," Yuffie said still sobbing. "But it still hurts. She was such a great friend. I miss her."

"I know," Cloud said still holding Yuffie in his embrace.

She pushed away from him and wiped away a tear. She hung her head down with her arms crossed. "But what are we supposed to do? Live life like we have the past year, masking our pain?"

"We must repent for our sins," Vincent stated grimly. Cloud and Yuffie shot him confused looks and Yuffie laughed.

"What?" Vincent asked frowning, "I was serious."

"Oh," Yuffie said standing up, "I'm going to bed."

She walked out of the room and into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and slid to the floor. She sat with back to the door and thought. Just thought. About her mom and dad, Aerith and Cloud, Avalanche, everything.

Yuffie heard a knock on the door and opened her eyes. Had she fallen asleep? "Come in," she said and the door creaked open. Yuffie fell backward, her head resting on Cloud's feet.

"Hi," she waved up at Cloud.

"Hey, are you O.K.?" Cloud asked, looking down at Yuffie who was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Absolutely," Yuffie said jumping up.

"Ok, Goodnight," Cloud said and turned to walk away.

"Cloud," Yuffie said catching his arm. "Thanks."

"For what?" Cloud asked.

"For being there, as a friend."

"Yeah," Cloud said and walked away.

"Night," Yuffie called down the hall.

Marlene walked out of her room and rubbed her eyes. "What's going on?"

Yuffie opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. She found she had no idea what to tell Marlene. "Nothing," is what she finally thought to tell her. "Go back to bed ."

"What were you guys talking about?" Marlene asked innocently. "Why did he ask if you were ok?"

"Because I wasn't feeling good earlier," Yuffie said, "Now go back to bed."

"It's her isn't it?" Marlene asked looking at her feet. "It's Aerith."

"Yes, Now please go back to bed," Yuffie said, "It's late."

"But I'm not tired," Marlene whined.

"Let's go make some hot cocoa," Yuffie sighed, pulling Marlene into the kitchen.

"Ok," Marlene replied eagerly, allowing herself to be dragged into the kitchen.

They arrived in the kitchen and Yuffie made the hot cocoa. When everything was done she sat next to Marlene and sipped her drink. "How are you doin' Marlene?" Yuffie asked ruffling Marlene's hair.

"Good," Marlene said, taking a drink. "You guys were talking about Aerith, weren't you?"

"Yes," Yuffie smiled feeling the pain she had felt earlier grow in her chest. "You…" she started, "Are you ok? I mean… how are you feeling about all this?"

"I'm sad," Marlene whispered.

"Yeah, me too," Yuffie sighed. "You know, Vincent says we should repent for our sins," Yuffie giggled.

Marlene laughed "We probably should. How though?"

"I say we steal all the materia and use it to take over the world through total annihilation. Then we make everyone repent for their sins, therefore, living through them, we repent for ours," Yuffie smiled.

Marlene giggled, "Yeah, but we can't tell no one ok?"

"Ok, it's just us," Yuffie laughed, "We start tomorrow."


	2. Stealings

Masking The Pain

Stealings

AN: Fyi- Most of my stories will be set in a large house that is home to all the characters of the story.

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters in my story

Yuffe jumped out of bed and crept across the hall in the dead of night. She pushed the door to Marlene's room open slowly and slid in. Closing the door behind her she tip-toed over to Marlene's bed and shook her. "Marlene," she wispered. "Wake up."

"Hmmmm," Marlene sighed opening her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Shhhhhh," Yuffie hissed. "Let's go steal some materia."

"For our plan?" Marlene jumped out of bed.

"For our plan," Yuffie nodded. "Now, let's go. We'll start in Tifa's room at the end of hall and work our way down to the basement."

"Vincent's room!" Marlene gasped.

"Yes, Vincent's room," Yuffie sighed.

"But Vincent told me I'm not aloud in there!"

"And when have we ever listened to anything Vincent says?"

"Um all the time like when..." Marlene paused. "You know, the time..."

"Never," Yuffie said "We have never listened to Vincent."

"Right."

"So let's go," Yuffie dragged Marlene out of the room and down the hall to Tifa's room.

The girls pushed the door open and tip-toed in quietly. They opened droors and rummaged through the closet and crawled under the bed and all they found was a dirty sock that was older than Marlene.

"Nothing," Marlene said an hour later as they sat on Marlene's bed. "We searched everywhere exept Vincent's room and we found nothing."

"We still have Vinnie's room," Yuffieat he sighed unhappily her loss of sleep.

"Ok," Marlene said standing up. "Let's go."

They creeped slowly down the stairs into the empty basement. "Vincent," Yuffie called into the room. When no one answered she crept forward. "Ok, search the room," Yuffie wispered to Marlene.

They began tapping floorboards and knocking on the walls. When they were sure there were'nt any hidden rooms they checked the only place there was left to check... The Coffin

They opened it and found red silk lining. In the corner of the coffin they found a black silk bag and when they opened that they found it was full of materia. Lots and lots of materia.

"This is it!" Yuffie squealed.

"Now can we go?" Marlene asked pulling on Yuffie's arm.

"Yes, We can leave," Yuffie said turning but stopped as she saw a fugure lurking in thedoorway.

"Having fun?" Vincnet asked emerging from the stairwell.

"Not anymore," Marlene crossed her arms.

"Give me my materia back," Vincent held out his hand.

"Why should I?" Yuffie asked.

"Because, it's mine."

"Yeah, like that's ever stopped me before," Yuffie stated sarcastically.

"What do you want from me?"

"A kiss," Yuffie said.

Vincent's mouth twitched in slight amusment. Yuffie caught it and cringed. "Fine then, I won't give your materia back." She turned to walk away and Vincent grabbed her arm and spun her back to her.

"Is it worth it?" he asked to nobody in particular and then he kissed her.

"Take it," she threw the materia at him and ran upstairs. Marlene followed her into the kitchen and they both sat down at the table.

"Well that didnt' go as planned," Marlene sighed


	3. Pained Expressions

Masking The Pain

Dsiclaimer: No I do not own any of my characters.

AN: This is for the friends and authors that encouraged me.

_She sat on a materia encrusted throne in a large marble hall. Vincent sat on her left and Marlene sat to her right as second in command. In her pocket sat a black silk bag. "We did it Marlene," She laughed, "We did it."_

"Yuffie, Yuffie," Vincents voice awoke her from her dreams. "Why are you and Marlene out here?"

"Hmmm?" Yuffie lifted her head from the table, rubbed her eyes and stretched, "Where am I?"

"You're in the kitchen, now give me my cape back," Vincent said looking at the red cape that hung across Yuffies shoulders.

"Why am I wearing it in the first place?" Yuffie said giving it back (being too tired to protest).

Vincent coughed, "You looked cold."

"He gave it to you," Marlene stated plainly.

Yuffie giggled, "Thank you Vincent."

"You're welcome," Vincent grimaced.

"Major headache," Yuffie frowned putting her hand to her head.

"That's what you get for sleeping at the table," Cloud said entering the room.

"What'dyou know?" Marlene asked crankily.

"Yeah," Yuffie inquired, "What do you know?"

Cloud shrugged and sat down at the table next to Yuffie. Yuffie shivered, and no it wan't because she was cold. It was because of the dream she had had the night before.

"Are you cold?" Cloud asked, "You're shivering."

"Yeah," Yuffie lied.

"Here, take it," Cloud said handing Yuffie his coat.

"Thanks," Yuffie replied. Putting it on she felt immediatly warmer, but... on the inside.

Tifa came in wistling totally oblivious to what had happened the night before. "Hey guys," She smiled.

"Hi," Marlene smiled back.

"Hey," Yuffie grinned feeling much better.

"I'm thinkin' pancakes," Tifa said pulling out the buisquik, "What do you guys think?"

Twenty minutes later everyone had left the room exept Yuffie and Vincent

Vincent sat in deep thought. He thought about how he was going to dispose of his cape now that the ninja had worn it.

"Vincent?" Yuffie looked at him with innocense on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He answered grimly.

"Vincnet?"

"Yes Yuffie?"

Yuffie leaned over and kissed Vincent.

"Why did you do that?" he asked shock on his face.

"Cloud and Aerith loved each other but never told one another how they felt. I don't want that to happen to us...or me," she felt her face grow warm and she looked away.

"Yuffie," Vincent didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," but she really wasn't, she had no idea why she apolagized.

"Yuffie, I'm old enough to be your father."

"Does it really matter," she asked a pained expression on her face. She tried to smile but she just couldn't do it.

"Yes Yuffie, it really does."

"Whatever," she waved it off and walked out of the room, her eyes filling with tears.

As she walked down the hall she passed Tifa who looked at her blankly. "What's..."

Yuffie kept walking and didn't even hear her friend whisper, "What's wrong?"

When Yuffie got to her room she slammed the door and fell backwards onto her bed. She watched as rain fell outside her window and let out a quivered sigh. "Why doesn't he like me?" she wispered letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"He does," Cloud said leaning against the doorjamb. "But he can't," Cloud sighed, "It's complicated."

"Whatever," Yuffie frowned.

"No, seriously Yuffie," he does love you," Cloud smiled at the ninja and left the room so she could think.


	4. Explanations

Masking The Pain

Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of its characters

Yuffie walked out into the main room. She needed company, but she was still feeling kinda weird. She had a knot in her stomach and she felt like a total idiot.

She sat down across from Cloud in a big cushy chair and threw her leg over the arm of it. She looked at Cloud. "Talk," she said.

"About what?" Cloud looked up at her.'

"Vincent, duh," Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"What about him?"

"Why doesn't he like me?" Yuffie whined.

"Like I said before, he does like you," Cloud stated, "You're just too blind to see it."

Yuffie glared at Cloud who quickly added "No offense."

"Hmph," Yuffie sighed unhappily, "So enlighten me."

"Lucrecia," Cloud said.

"Yeah, like that says it all," Yuffie said sarcastically.

"Well it does," Cloud said, "Vincent's still in love with Lucrecia."

"No," Yuffie gasped (once again sarcastically).

"If you're not gonna listen I'm not gonna talk," Cloud grimaced.

"No, keep going," Yuffie said.

"Wouldn't you be crushed if your one true love ran off to someone else?"

"Yeah" Yuffie wispred as understanding spread across her face. "Thanks Cloud." She ran to the stairs and stopped, "If I don't come back Marlene can have my stuff."

She ran down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. She looked around the dark room, "Vincent?" she called timidly into the open space.

The coffin in the middle of the room slowly creaked open and Vincent climbed out."Yes?"

"I'm really sorry, I..."

"Yuffie," Vincent stopped her.

"I don't know what came over me, I..."

"Yuffie," Vincent tried again.

"What?" Yuffie asked, a slight whine in her voice.

Vincent grabbed Yuffie's wrists and kissed her. "I really do love you," he said. "I hope you know that."

Yuffie grinned and nodded, "Seeya Vinnie," she yelled and ran up the stairs laughing.


	5. Irony

Masking The Pain

Irony

An: Here it is, the last chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of its characters

Vincnet walked into the large living room and sat down on the couch. Yuffie was sitting in the big red arm chair next to the fire, writing furiously on a legal pad.

"Grrrr," Yuffie growled, erasing forcifuly.

"What are you writing?" Vincent asked, not smiling but definite amusment on his face.

"A poem," Yuffie said, looking up from her work.

"About what?" Vincent asked cautiously.

"Us."

"Us?" Vincent cringed.

"Us, Avalanche, not us, you and me." Yuffie giggled.

"Oh," Vincent sighed with relief.

"Yeah," Yuffie looked down at her paper. "Erg," she yawned, "I'm tired."

"Me too," Vincent sighed.

"Vinnie!" Yuffie gasped. "You sleep? I thought you just laid in your coffin and brooded."

"Yes Yuffie, I sleep." Vincent winced, Why was he explaining this to her again?

"Just jokin' with ya Vinnie," Yuffie giggled

"Yeah, Yeah," Vincent waved it off.

"Read this Vinnie," she threw the notepad at him.

"No."

"Why," Yuffie whined.

"Because, I'm afraid of what it might say."

"Just humor me, Vincent." Yuffie pleaded.

"Fine."

Yuffie smiled at him as he read and when he looked up she laughed.

"Yuffie," Vincent's eye twitched.

Yuffie giggled, "What did you expect?"

"Honestly?"

"No," Yuffie smiled.

Yuffie had fallen asleep twenty minutes before as Vincent emerged from the basement. "Yuffie?" he said confirming that she was sleeping.

Vincent removed hes cape and draped it across her. He leaned forward to straighten it out and his hair brushed lightly across her cheek.

Yuffie stirred, "Five more minutes Vinnie."

He stroked her cheek, "Sweet dreams," then he turned off the light and went into the basement. Vincent pulled a yellow piece of paper out of his pocket. It was the "poem" that Yuffie had written but all it had said was: Love Ya Vinnie!

An: And so it ends. Anyway, thanks to my fans that encouraged me (saharasfury and BruHaeven) and many others.

Please Review: Its mandatory


End file.
